shoeshifters
by Exotos135
Summary: reuploaded.Candace has always tried to know how Phineas and Ferb did all those impossible stuff,when she thinks it's from the family blood,she makes her first invention!,what's going to happen?
1. family blood

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Candace Room "11:00 AM"  
(Candace was in her room,since Phineas and Ferb we're watching a movie,she had nothing to do)

(C)=*yawn*man,it's so boring when Phineas and Ferb aren't in here,if only i knew what to do what i really wonder is:how does Phineas build all of those things?  
i mean,they're just kids!Ferb can be excused,but it's not like it's in the family blood or something...wait.

(Candace got an idea she never thought of)

(C)=in the family blood...that must be the reason Phineas can do that stuff!and determination too.

(Candace called Stacy trought her cellphone)

(in Stacy's house)

(S)=i really wonder why Candace hasn't called yet,it's her usual routine.

(Stacy heard her cellphone ring)

(S)=oh,finally.

(Stacy answered her cellphone)

(S)=hi,Candace. (C)=hi,Stacy,guess what!

(S)=hmmm,your borther's are building something? (C)=nah,they are watching a movie.

(S)=oh...what? (C)=they wanted to do something normal today,so they went to the cinema to watch a movie.

(S)=oh,ok. (C)=anyway,i finally thought of something i never did!

(S)=that you need to drink more milk? (C)=i tried,but im still flat-chested,anyway,what i thought is,you remember that thing i build?

(S)=that pink dinosaur? (C)=no the pink mole,yes the pink dinosaur!,after that i thought today,that it's probably in the family blood!so-

(S)=wait,before you continue,let me get a glass of water.

(Stacy went to get a glass of water,when she got it,she returned to her conversation with Candace)

(S)=ok continue*drinks* (C)=so i might be equaly,or even better,then Phineas and Ferb!

(S)=*spittake's*hahaha!that's a good one,Candace,hehehe,*returns to normal*now tell me the real topic.

(C)=Stacy,believe me,with you,we can make things even more imppressive then what most Phineas and Ferb build!

(S)=why do you need my help? (C)=the more,the better.

(S)=ok,im coming there. (C)=ok,bye*closes her phone*prepare youself's,Phineas and Ferb,because i know what im gonna do today!

Fletcher's Backyard "11:15 AM"

(Candace was waiting for Stacy to arrive)

(S)=im here. (C)=finally,the truck should arrive in-

(in the street,a truck arrived)

(C)=now.

(a man came off the truck and Candace walked to him)

(TM)=umm,are you:"Candace Gertrude Flynn Fletcher"? (C)=yes,yes i am.

(TM)=fill this please.

(Candace filled the sign papers the Truck Man gave her)

(TM)=hey,aren't you a little young to be building...whatever you're building? (C)=aren't you missing something somewhere?

(TM)=*panics*yes,yes i am!

(the Truck Man got back to his truck and left the stuff Candace ordered in the Backyard)

(C)=ok,Stacy you look for a pair of shoes! (S)=oh!you mean like shopping?

(C)=no,i mean like find a extra pair of my and your normal shoes! (S)=aw,i wanted to go shopping!

(C)=we can go shopping,after im done with this. (S)=fine,but i don't know what you wanna accomplish.

(Stacy went to her house and searched in her closet for an extra pair of shoes)

(S)=here they are!im glad i have more then 2!

(Stacy grabbed her extra pair of shoes,her signature style and returned to the Fletcher's backyard)

(S)=Candace,i have my extra pair,where do i put them? (C)=close to the tree!

(Stacy went to the tree and left her shoes there,in that moment,Jenny arrived)

(J)=hey gals,what's up? (S)=Candace says she "might" be better or equal in the ability of making the impossible then Phineas and Ferb.

(J)=i would like to see that,do you need shoes? (S)=yeah,a extra pair of your signature shoes.

(J)=*pulls off two pairs of her signature shoes*im glad i have an extra pair today. (S)=where did those come from?

(J)=doesn't matter,where do i put them? (S)=in the tree.

(Jenny put her shoes in the tree)

(S)=hey,Candace!can,we leave now? (C)=sure,return in 20 minutes!

(J)=ok!

(20 minutes later)

(S)=ok,Candace we're here! (J)=where are our shoes?

(C)=ladies and Jenny,i present you,the shoe-shifter!

(Candace pointed at Stacy and Jenny's shoes,wich were upgraded in the outside with flashing lights)

(J)=wow!awesome! (S)=awesome?she just put flashing lights in them!

(C)=that's not all,the shoe-shifter can...well it's easier to show then explain,so,since

i have my shoe-shifter on,ill just explain by showing you,CANDACE SPEED MODE!

(after Candace said that,the shoes transformed from normal ground ones to skate-like shoes

with mini-rockets on the side's)

(J)=ooooooh! (S)=that's it?

(C)=well,there's other 2 functions:one for walking trought water and one to walk trought a building without falling. (J)=awesome!

(S)=and what can the "speed mode" do? (C)=well,the shoes react to the commands i give them,for example,SPEED FLASH!

(after saying that,the mini-rocket's in the skate-like shoes activated,sending Candace running faster then usual,

once she gived showed them,she returned)

(C)=STOP!

(the mini-rocket's in the skate-like shoes stopped)

(C)=well what do you think? (S)=cool!

(J)=awesome!i can't wait to see the other 2 functions! (C)=then put on your shoe-shifters.

(Stacy and Jenny took of theyr shoes and weared theyr shoe-shifters)

(S)=hmm,they feel a bit more warm then usual. (J)=they are my perfect size!

(C)=ok,Stacy and Jenny,to activate the modes you want you must screma your name first,then the mode you want. (S)=ok,then,STACY SPEED MODE!

(Stacy's shoe-shifters went from normal to skate-like with the same features as Candace)

(J)=now's my turn,JENNY SPEED MODE!

(Jenny's shoe-shifters did the same as Stacy's shoe-shifters and had the same features)

(C)=ok,now,who wanna go shopping? (S&J)=me!

(C)=ok,then... (C,S&J)=SPEED FLASH!

(the trio's mini-rocket's in theyr shoe-shifters made them go skating fast to the mall)

(C,S&J)=STOP!

(the trio's mini-rocket's stopped)

(C)=ok,now say your name,then normal mode to return to normal,CANDACE NORMAL MODE (S)=STACY NORMAL MODE! (J)=JENNY NORMAL MODE!

(the trio's shoes transformed from skate-like to theyr signature style)

(S)=excellent,and we only needed 5 minutes. (C)=ok,let's enter.

(the trio entered the mall,when they entered,everybody was looking at theyr shoes)

(S)=what are they looking at? (C)=i guess at our shoes.

(J)=that's weird. (C)=well,they are kind of unique in appearence.

(at that moment,they passed trought the fireside girls stands,Isabella and Katie caught theyr eyes on them

and Isabella and Katie went running towards them)

(K)=hey! (C,S&J)=hi.

(I)where did you got those shoes? (S)=well-

(Candace put her hand in Stacy's mouth)

(C)=we founded a shoe store and they upgraded our usual shoes. (K)=and how much did it cost?

(J)=nothing,the upgrade didn't cost anything. (I)=ooooh,where is the store you said?

(C)=somewhere in the mall,but i doubt it's open. (I)=oh,well,do you mind if we use them for a bit later?

(C)=sorry,it only responds to the user's commands.

(Isabella and Katie raised an eyebrown)

(C)=an special from the store! (I&K)aaaaah.

(C)=so,if you don't mind,we have to go.

(when they resumed walking,Stacy licked Candace hand and she removed her hand form Stacy's mouth)

(C)=eew,try some other tactic next time. (S)=i don't promise that.

(J)=so what should we buy? (C)=well,we could open a store in here,we don't want to dissapoint anybody isn't it?

(S)=we? (C)=yeah!you,me and Jenny will make a store,we might even get rich!

(S)=and how much? (C)=45% for Jenny,50% for you and 5% for me,is that fine?

(J)=we need to be even. (C)=ok,25% for each and the 25% that's left will be given to our brothers and sisters,is that ok?

(S)=yep. (J)=no problem there!

(C)=ok,let's find a place where to set up the shop!

(cut to the girls,disguised as male salesman,setting up the shop)

(C)=man,i love these type of cuts,they make it so easy! (J)=look,someone's coming!

(Linda,Phineas and Ferb were walking troguht the mall,passing by the girls store)

(L)=hi,Candace and friends.

(Linda stopped,believing she just saw Candace and her friends having a store,she started to return)

(C)=oh,yeah the moustaches and hats!

(the girls took out baseball hats and fake moustaches and they put it on before Linda would arrive)

(when Linda arrived,she saw the three salesman,not knowing they were the girls)

(L)=oh,im sorry,i just thought you looked a lo like my daughter Candace.

(Candace responded in a manish voice)

(C)=don't worry im used to it,so do you wanna have an upgrade?

(interested,Phineas and Ferb went to the front)

(P)=did you said upgrade? (C)=umm,yeah,upgrades,but only for shoes!

(L)=well,that's a weird rule,but i wanna see what you can do,how much does it cost?

(Stacy responded in a masculine voice)

(S)umm,300 dollars. (L)=not even crazy!

(Jenny responded in an male-like voice)

(J)=oh,sorry,our friend zack,loves to joke around,it will be from 5-10 dollars,depending on how much you want. (P)=i want an upgrade please!

(C)=whoa,whoa,whoa little kid that i never met before,you must pay first. (P)=why?

(S)=just in case,if you doesn't pay first,then there's no upgrade. (L)=ill pay.

(J)=good,oh,we forgot to mention,we need a pair of the signature shoes. (L)=are you kidding me?of course we-

(Linda turned to Phineas and Ferb who had a pair of theyr signature shoes in theyr hands)

(L)=huh,well i guess we have them. (C)=ok,give it to us and we'll upgrade them in no time.

(Phineas and Ferb gived theyr pair of shoes ot the salesman and Linda gived them the money)

(C)=wait just one minute please!

(Candace went to the back of the store and started to upgrade the shoes)

(S)=so,umm these are your children? (L)=yeah,well one of them,the other is the step-son,but i prefer to consider him my son too.

(J)=aw,that's so sweet. (P)=yeah,we know.

(Candace returned with the upgraded shoes of Phineas and Ferb and gived them to Phineas and Ferb)

(P)=wow!they have flashing lights!

(Phineas and Ferb's shoes flashing lights flashed 2 times)

(P)=thank you sir! (C)=no problem little child!

(Linda,Phineas and Ferb left the store)

(the trio's voices returned to normal)

(C)=phew,our first sale! (S)and we only have 10 dollars,Candace.

(C)=come on don't give up!im sure we'll get more costumers instantly!

(4 hours later)

(J)=wow,nobody has come. (S)=oh,really?see,Candace?nobody knows about us.

(at that moment,Isabella and Katie walked to the store)

(I)=excuse me sir?

(the trio returned to theyr masculine voices)

(J)=yes,little kids? (I)=is this the shoe upgrading store?

(S)=shoe upgrading store? (C)=yes,yes it is,do you want a shoe upgrade?

(K)=well,umm yeah,Candace and her friends mentioned your store,but we couldn't find it anywhere

we searched the casino,the playground,the carnival. (I)=if i remember correctly,i told you to search with me.

(K)=...ok,i slacked off,but it could have been there! (I)=anyway,so how much does it cost?

(J)=5 for each children,10 for each adult.

(Katie and Isabella checked theyr wallets)

(K)=i have 3 dollars and 1..2..3...45 cents. (I)=i have 6 dollars and 35 cents,i need the cents for the bus back home.

(K)=that would give us 9 dollars and 45 cents...umm,*with puppy eyes*could you give us a discount? (S)=sure why not,3 dollars for each.

(Isabella and Katie payed theyr parts)

(J)=now we need a extra pair of your signature shoes.

(Katie and Isabella took out of theyr backpacks a pair of theyr signature style)

(K)=i told you we would need this soon enough!

(Katie and Isabella gived theyr pairs to Candace and went to the back of the store)

(S)=she,i mean he will be back in a minute.

(50 seconds later)

(J)=so,is that your natural hair color? (K)=why?is blonde an unnatural color?

(J)=nope just asking,i mean,you could have dyed it blonde. (K)=nope,this is my natural hair color.

(I)=hmmm,now that i think about it,you two look like someone i know,i have it in my tongue but i can't remember.

(Candace returned and gived the upgraded shoes to Isabella and Katie)

(K)=thank you sir! (C)=bye!

(K)=hey,chief,doesn't that redheaded boy looks familiar to you? (I)=like,Candace?

(K)=yeah. (I)=nah,she is more or less like a boy in girl clothes then that.

(Candace facefaulted after hearing that and the trio returned to theyr normal voices)

(J)=now we have 16 dollars,how do we split it up? (C)=well,4 for each of us and one for our brothers and sisters. (S)=ok.

(they each received 4 dollars and Candace took 2,Stacy took 1 and Jenny took 1 more for theyr brothers and sisters)

(J)=ok,we can take off the disguises? (C)=sure.

(the trio took off theyr fake moustaches and baseball hats)

(C)=ok,ket's get changed fast.

(one change of clothes later)

(C)=ok,we're ready.

(the trio closed the door and turned off the light in the store)

(C)=CANDACE SPEED MODE! (S)=STACY SPEED MODE! (J)=JENNY SPEED MODE!

(the trios shoe-shifters changed from normal to speed mode)

(C,S&J)=SPEED FLASH!

(the mini-rockets activted and send the trio skating faster)

(C,S&J)=STOP!

(the mini-rockets stopped)

(C)=CANDACE NORMAL MODE! (S)=STACY NORMAL MODE!

(J)=JENNY NORMAL MODE!

(the trios shoes went from speed mode ot normal mode)

Fletcher's Backyard "5:00 PM"

(S)=hehehe,wow,Candace,i was wrong with you,you have equal engineering skills as Phineas and Ferb.

(C)=don't worry,it's no big deal,oh by the way,let's keep this a secret,we don't wanna caught a lot of unnecessary attention,right? (J)=right,can we keep the shoe-shifters?

(C)=sure,i don't see why not. (S)=thanks,buddy,see you tomorrow.

(Jenny and Stacy went back ot theyr houses)

(C)=well,i was right,it's indeed in the family blood!  
i hope Phineas and Ferb like surprises,because tonight they'll get a big one!

(later that night)  
(Candace silently entered the boys room,she went towards Phineas bed,carefully lifted his pillow and put one dollar under it,she did the same with Ferb,when she finished,she carefully went to the door and closed it,slowly to not wake them up) 


	2. the secret discovered

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Phineas&Ferb Room "8:00 AM"

(Phineas woke up and felt something weird in his pillow)

(P)=i wonder what's under my pillow. (Phineas lifted his pillow and saw one dolar under it)

(P)=holy platypus!one dollar! (Phineas went to his brothers bed)

(P)=Ferb wake up,i wanna show you something! (Ferb woke up)

(P)=*shows dollar to Ferb*look Ferb,one dollar!and it was under my pillow!

hey,maybe you have one dollar too,check the pillow! (Ferb lifted his pillow and saw one dollar)

(P)=wow,you have one too!we must show it to our parents!

(Phineas and Ferb were about to leave,but Perry interrupted)

(P)=grrrrrt. (P)=oh yes,the clothes,thanks Perry.

(one change of clothes later)

(P)=ok,now we're ready.

(Phineas and Ferb went to theyr parents room)

(when they arrived they were fast asleep)

(P)=ok,Ferb,be quiet,hi mom,hi dad.

(Linda and Lawrence woke up)

(L)=oh,hi guys. (L)=what do you need?

(P)=look at this!*shows dollar to linda* (L)=where did you found this,honey?

(P)=under my pillow,Ferb has one too. (L)=good for you,can we go back to sleep?

(P)=sure.

(Linda and Lawrence falled asleep in an instant)

(P)=let's show it to Candace.

(both boys went to theyr sister room)

(P)=Candace!sorry for bugging you,but-

(however,her room was completely empty)

(P)=Caaaaandaaaaaace!where are you? (F)=i think we need to go downstairs.

(Phineas and Ferb went dowsntairs,where Django,Isabella,Ginger and Katie were)

(P)=hi guys,what cha doin here? (I)=do you know about the shoe upgrading store?

(P)=of course,i just got my shoes upgraded yesterday. (K)=me too.

(P)=anyway,why are Django and Ginger here? (G)=check this out! (D)=ta-da!

(Django and Ginger showed theyr dollars)

(P)=wow!you guys have dollars too. (D)=i found mine under my pillow.

(G)=me too. (P)=we did too,but we can't find Candace to show it to her. (I)=i think she's outside.

(the group went to the Backyard and couldn't believe what they saw)

(P)=i..can't..believe it.

(Jenny was walking in the tree,without falling and was able to get to the top)

(J)=hey,i think i can see my house from here!

(C)=now,Jenny return down here.

(Jenny jumped down the tree)

(J)=the climb mode is incredible,i didn't knew making this mode was possible. (S)=yeah,now we just need to try the other mode...

(C)=actually another was added yesterday,one with the capability of making you jump higher! (D)=J-Jenny?

(J)=umm,Candace,*points at the group*i think we got caught* (S)=by who?

(J)=look at where my finger is pointing.

(Stacy looked at the group)

(S)=hi,Phineas. (P)=how...? (I)=did...? (K)=she...? (D)=do...? (G)=that...? (J)=tell them the true,Candace.

(Candace took a deep breath and walked to the group)

(C)=look guys,umm,you see,this type fo shows are the shoe-shifters. (K&G)=hehehe,i see what you did there. (D)=i don't.

(C)=look,it was 11 in the morning,i was talking with myself and then it suddenly hit me the genius ability of Phineas and Ferb must be in the family blood! (P)=it actually makes a bit of sense.

(C)=so,i got the idea to create the shoe-shifters,having Stacy,Jenny and i as the ones that would test them. (P)=and do they work?

(C)=yes,yes they do. (I)=but i don't get why you have the mode changing stuff and we only have the flashing lights.

(S)=look little girl i don't know,Candace only makes the full version to the one's she think's are worth it. (K)=are you saying,we are not worty?

(J)=no,she means that,we need to know if you can keep it a secret AND basically have the capability to hide it. (P,I,K,G,D)=of course we can!

(C)=i don't know,i still have my doubts. (P)=come on,Candace,you can believe us! (C)=...ok,give me your shoes and the one i upgraded.

(the group gived theyr shoes,upgraded and pair of the ones that weren't,to Candace)

(C)=now,just wait...i think 1 or 2 hours.  
(1 hour 30 minutes later)

(C)=ready,try them.

(the group changed theyr normal shoes to theyr shoe-shifters)

(P)=so how do we use them? (C)=first you say your name out loud then the mode you want. (I)=how many modes do they have?

(C)= ,climb,water and spring mode. (P)=that means 5 modes,well ill choose:Phineas speed mode. (C)=that wasn't loud enough.

(P)=Phineas speed mode. (C)=oh come on,you can do better! (P)=Phineas speed mode! (C)=do it like you mean it! (P)=Phineas speed mode!

(C)=do it like your life depended on it!

(Phineas responded with a megaphone)

(P)=Phineas speed mode! (C)=that doesn't count,Phineas! (P)=sorry.

(Phineas trowed the megaphone away)

(P)=PHINEAS SPEED MODE!

(the shoe-shifters weared turned from normal to speed mode)

(K)=wow! (I)=what does it do?

(C)=Phineas,say out loud speed flash (P)=SPEED FLASH.

(the mini-rockets activated sending Phineas skating faster)

(P)=STOP!

(the mini-rockets stopped and Phineas went running back to the backyard)

(P)=this is awesome,but we can skate,right? (C)=yeah,that ability is only if you want to go faster. (P)=oh,so where do we try the other 4 modes?

(J)=for the climb mode,we need something tall made of metal or wood,like the tree or a building,for it to work. (S)=for the spring mode,it should be obvious.

(C)=for the water mode,we need a body of water,like a pool or sea,to try it.

(I)=i have a pool in my backyard,do you think we can try it over there? (S)=sure.

(the team:Candace,Stacy,Ginger,Jenny,Django,Katie,Isabella,Phineas and Ferb,went to Isabella's backyard)

Isabella's Backyard "8:15 AM"

(I)=ok,*points at the pool*there's the pool,how do i change to water mode? (C)=i already explained,you say your name out loud and then the mode you want.

(I)=ok,ISABELLA WATER MODE!

(the shoe-shifters transformed from normal mode to water mode,wich was a bit similar to the normal mode,except having a blue color and two spheres down the shoes)

(I)=well,i don't see that much of a diference. (C)=walk to the water and see for yourself.

(Isabella walked close to the pool,when she stepped on the water,she was completely capable of walking in it without falling)

(I)=wow. (C)=yes,the two spheres down the shoes support your biomass and weight to give you the ability to walk torught water without falling. (P)=Ferb,how come we never thought about this type of shoes before.

(C)=Isabella!to change from water to normal you must say it! (I)=ok!

(Isabella walked trought the pool to the floor)

(I)=ISABELLA NORMAL MODE!

(the shoe-shifters went from water mode to normal mode)

(D)=ok,we have saw,the normal,water,speed and climb mode,now all that's left is the spring mode. (J)=oh yeah,JENNY SPRING MODE!

(Jenny's shoe-shifters went from normal mode to spring mode,wich was exactly the same,except with springs)

(K)=that's it?springs?that's not exciting at all. (J)=just wait.

(Jenny did a jump,however,thanks to the springs,she went at least twice the higher then usual)

(J)=see? (G)=wow,i wanna do that too!

(C)=hey,hey,hey,you don't wanna get hurt,right? (G)=we won't get hurt! (S)=these are Candace inventions,not Phineas and Ferb.

(G)=ah,ok,we won't do it. (P)=so these are awesome and all but,how did you thought of this,Candace?

(C)=i just did something simple. (P)=and do you sell them?if i remember,there is a "shoe upgrading store" in wich they sold upgrades very similar to your shoe-shifters,do you think they stealed it from you? (C)=well,umm-

(I)=don't worry,Candace,we'll reclaim for you! (C)=what?b-but!

(the group went to the mall,using the speed flash Candace teached them)

(C)=ok,we need to get to the mall before them!

Danville's Mall "9:30 AM"

(inside danville's mall,the group went to the store where they got theyr shoes upgraded)

(K)=hey,ripoffs! (I)=Katie,don't be too rude,COME OUT ALREADY STEALERS!

(the shop opened and the salesman,Candace,Stacy and Jenny in disguise,greeted the group)

(C)=well,hi little kids. (J)=what do you want? (I)=we're here to tell you we know the truth! (S)=what truth?

(G)=you stole our friends Candace idea,right? (C)=...yes. (D)=don't try to de-wait,come again?

(C)=yes,we admit we stole the idea. (K)=ah,that was easier then i thought.

(the group and the sales man were silent for a minute)

(S)=so,you don't wanna know how we got the idea? (I)=well,that would be nice. (C)=well,it's because-

(Candace,Stacy and Jenny removed theyr baseball hats and fake moustaches)

(C)=im the one who made them. (I)=*gasp* (F)=i don't get it,you stole your own idea? (S)=hey,it could happen.

(I)=but why do you need a disguise? (C)=because anynody would think we are up to something,  
it's not like we'll have the store openfor too long,we'll just sell 8 more shoes and then the store will be closed forever.

(D)=aw,but why?these things are awesome! (C)=honey,if we sold them forever,the rest of the shoes would be useless by comparasion.

(I)=that's true. (C)=but you could work with us in here. (P)=whoa,whoa,whoa!what's with the sudden suggestion?

(C)=well,i think you might be able to work here. (S)=plus,it's another requirement to see if we can trust you.

(J)=yeah,if you can work in here,then we can trust you. (P)=ok,we'll take care of the advertices! (C)=yeah,but remember!don't show it to a million people!

(P)=don't worry,Candace,you can believe on us!

(cut to a row of people waiting outside the store and the team talking inside)

(C)=DARN IT,PHINEAS!i told you to do just 1 thing:don't get us too much attention,how did you messed that up! (P)=i don't know!i told Isabella to tell the fireside girls,  
she did and forgot to tell them to keep it down,i think i just answered your question there...

(C)=*sigh*just*gives the shoe-shifter plans to Phineas*give this to your friends. (P)=umm,Candace?,  
is this for a shoe-shifter or a rocket? (C)=just get to work!

(one day of work later)

(P)=phew,that was a hard day of work. (C)=yeah,but it would have been easier if you had keeped the advertice low.

(I)=sorry,Candace. (C)=*sigh*don't worry,just try to tell them what to do next time you tell them something.

(P)=so,how many shoes we will sell tomorrow? (C)=none,we'll close the store.

(D,G,K,I,P,F)=WHAT? (C)=yes,i already told you:only 8 more and ill close the store but thanks to the extreme advertice,we did more then 20 more shoes,so i have to close the store today.

(P)=aw,man...i had seen potential in this. (C)=you can still have yours if you want.

(P)=ok,thanks,Candace. (C)=let's return home.

(the group closed the store,left the mall and returned to theyr homes)

Candace Room "8:00 PM"

(Candace was about to sleep,but Phineas and Ferb entered her room)

(P)=Candace,can we talk with you? (C)=sure,what is it?

(Phineas and Ferb walked to Candace)

(P)=well,we wanted to tell you that those shoe-shifters you make were awesome. (C)=no,no they were something simple.

(P)=what are you talking about?they were incredible!we could walk trought water,jump in great heights,climb on anything metal or wood like it was something normal,go incredibly fast with just saying out loud the name,they responded to our voices only and best of all,they had flashlights! (C)=Phineas,stop your making me blush.

(P)=Candace,don't be too optimistic,you made something we never thought about,maybe if we work together,we could make something even more awesome! (C)=are you praising me or trying to make me join you?

(P)=praising you,but we could work togetehr sometime. (C)=yeah,maybe...but ill think about it first. (P)=ok,goodnight,  
think about it Candace.

(Phineas and Ferb left Candace room)

(C)=yeah,ill think about it*turns off the light*. 


End file.
